


Of Injuries and Dates

by angededesespoir



Series: McReyes/McReaper Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Brief Alcohol Mention, M/M, Multi, brief food mention, injuries, needle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Jesse helps Gabe bandage a wound.





	Of Injuries and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Day 2- Secrets._
> 
> _I......am nervous about posting this, but this’ll have to do._
> 
> _Also, McCree’s in his early 20s here, for clarification._
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](https://thedeathsoldiercowboy.tumblr.com/post/162343524397/of-injuries-and-dates).)_

Gabe looks up from his stitching when he hears the boots approaching. He knows who it is by the jingle that carries on the air.

“Hey, Jesse. Enjoying your day of rest?”

McCree stands before him, rubbing the back of his head, eyeing the wound uneasily. “I’d rather be out there working, Sir. You know that.”

“I know. Every man needs to take a break, though. Don’t want you burning yourselves out.” He winces as he tugs on the thread, nearly finished.

“Uh, Ga- Sir, I reckon you oughta-”

“It’s fine. I’ll be okay.” He ties it off quickly, the ache tolerable. “There. Done with that.” 

He makes a grab for the bandages, but McCree steps forward, intercepts.

“Let me do it.”

“If you want to. You don’t have to, though. There’s no obligation. I can do it myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, but I want to do what I can.” 

“Okay.” He moves his arms out of the way to give McCree access. 

He knows how badly the young man feels the need to prove himself, to feel that he is of use. It was ingrained into Jesse in his youth, in his Deadlock days, that he could not be a burden to others and that it was in his own best interest to make sure those on top were satisfied with his work, with him.

Gabe’s tried to reassure him with words that it’s not necessary, that he doesn’t need to go out of his way for him, that everything’s not a test. Jesse means far more to him than the young man’s skill or what he’s willing to sacrifice or do for him, for this organization. His dedication is admirable, but he likes to stress to Jesse that he has choices, has a voice, just like everyone else. 

He thinks they’ve made some progress over the years, but he knows it will take time (if ever) to get Jesse completely to the point where he feels secure with where he’s at. For now he lets Jesse do what makes him comfortable and makes sure he always can back out or speak up.

He’s broken from his thoughts with a question. He can hear the anxiety in the voice.

“Did you, did you sterilize this proper?” McCree asks, gesturing at the wound,”Maybe we should-”

“Jesse. I’ve been around and injured enough to at least know how to administer basic treatment. I told you, there’s no reason to worry, okay? If it makes you feel any better, I promise I’ll go to Angela if something seems off.”

He hesitantly nods. “Yes, Sir.” 

The bandages are rough in Jesse’s hands as he presses them against the bruised skin. Gabe winces, but remains still, patiently waiting as Jesse begins wrapping his abdomen with trembling fingers.

“You know,” he says, after a few seconds, “you don’t need to call me ‘Sir’ when we’re alone, right?”

Jesse looks up briefly, catches the soft, reassuring smile. He nods, again, continuing to wind the cloth around him. “Too tight, Gabe?”

There’s a sense of relief in hearing his name, titles dropped. “No. That’s good.”

With the bandages in place, Jesse feels around for a safety pin. Finding one, he carefully secures the bandages in place.

“There, good as new. Thank you for your help, Jess.”

Gabe reaches into his locker for a clean shirt, pulls it on carefully. As he finishes adjusting it, McCree hands him his hoodie. “Thank you,” he says as he takes it.

“It’s no problem, darlin’.”

While he pulls it on, Jesse stuffs the supplies back into the locker. The door shuts with a clang and a click.

“Hey, If you could keep this whole injury thing just between us, it’d be much appreciated. I respect if you feel the need to do otherwise, but I just think there’s no reason to make people worry over nothing. And you know Angela will be on my ass if she finds out I didn’t head straight for the medbay.”

Jesse laughs. “That sounds about right. But sure thing. You’ll make good on your promise, right?”

Gabe smiles and leans in close to kiss his cheek. “Of course. Never been a promise I haven’t kept. I don’t intend on starting now..” He cups Jesse’s cheek, thumb rubbing slowly, tenderly. “That ease your worries a little?”

He receives a peck on the lips and a grin. “I reckon that’ll have to do for now. We still on for tonight?”

“Pigging out on popcorn and watching movies 'til dawn- wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I’ll be sure to sneak us some beers, too. Maybe some of those candies you like so much, too. Still got a few left.”

“Mmmm, that sounds good. But, as much as I’d like to stay and talk over our fine, _nutritious_ meal, I do have a debriefing to get to. Morrison’s probably on the edge of his seat by now.”

“I reckon he can wait a few more minutes. One more kiss for the road...sweet pea?” There’s a boldness there, and Gabe can’t help but love the look in his eyes.

He pulls him forward, careful to keep a small amount of space between the man and his own injury. Their mouths work against eachother, hungry and eager, like it's been an eternity instead of a day. 

They reluctantly separate for breath.

Gabe’s hands fall away. “I’ll head back to my room after the meeting. Shouldn’t take too long.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> _That good accomplished feel when you finally finish writing something after your brain hasn't cooperated and let you write much in a month. ......And that bad feel seconds later when you're filled with self-doubt and anxiety over everything and you just want to plunge yourself and all your work into the void. ~~I love writing.~~_


End file.
